


Happy Holidays

by BloodyRed_Queen



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRed_Queen/pseuds/BloodyRed_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Holiday Story taking place after Moments of Happiness. Meet the newest Malfoy-Potter! Just a feel good Holiday story. Please read 'Life Altering Moments' and 'Moments of Happiness' before reading this to understand.<br/>Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was just a quick, fluffy fic I wrote for Christmas 2015. It's literally brand new, totally unbeta'd. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Happy Holidays!

Moments of Happiness Christmas

 

Draco grinned down at the small baby nestled against his chest. The fire was cracking merrily and cast the family room in a warm glow. A large tree took up an entire corner of the room the bottom was packed with packages and boxes and Draco knew more would appear.  
“T’was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse”* Harry’s soft voice sounded from near the fire and Draco glanced up from admiring his newest child to gaze fondly at his husband and the twins. Sirius and Orion were home for the holidays, in September they had started their third year at Hogwarts. Draco blinked at that, he couldn’t believe his twins were in their third year of Hogwarts. 

A soft cooing noise drew his attention and he glanced down at the small child in his arms, unlike the twins, Kale Pallas Potter-Malfoy was an exact replica of Harry except for his silver eyes which were an exact replica of his. Running his finger down the baby’s nose he grinned as Kale scrunched his little nose up and nearly went cross-eyed as he tried to see what his Father was doing. The silence in the room caught his attention and he glanced up to see Harry closing the book. His husband rose carefully from his chair and placed the muggle book carefully on the shelf.  
“Good story?” Draco asked breaking the comfortable silence.  
“They never seem to tire from hearing it” Harry said with a grin nodding at the twins who were crawling around under the tree reading the names on the various packages.  
“What are you two doing?” Draco asked with a chuckle, the twins froze and turned their attention to their Father.  
“Erm...nothing” Orion was the first to answer, his grey eyes dancing with amusement, Sirius at least had the grace to blush.  
“Nothing indeed” Harry snorted as he bent down and grabbed Orion by the legs and playfully pulled him out from under the tree.  
“Dad!” Orion cried though he was laughing and before anyone knew what was going on Sirius had tackled Harry gently knocking him to the floor. This was the scene Narcissa and Lucius walked in on the pair laden down with gifts.  
“Mother” Draco groaned as the pile under the tree grew, “You didn’t need to buy so much” He admonished though he was smiling. Draco and Harry’s children were spoiled and they knew it, but they still were well behaved, happy children.  
“Shush Draco” Narcissa teased as she settled next to him on the couch, plucking Kale from his arms and giving the baby a kiss on his chubby cheek.  
“Hello little one, look how big you are!” She cooed, she couldn’t believe the three beautiful grandchildren Draco and Harry had given her. 

Soon all three children were tucked into bed awaiting a visit from Santa Claus. Orion and Sirius were drawing to the end of their belief but Harry and Draco tried to keep it going, especially with the newest child in the house, even if he was to young to really understand. Harry was bouncing around putting extra presents out and going above and beyond to make it seem as if Santa Claus had truly been in the Manor.  
“Bed time? You know Kale will wake us a few times tonight and the twins will be up early” Draco said as he nudged Harry’s shoulder.  
“Yea” Harry said with a grin, “Severus and Remus will be here in the morning as well and you know they’ll show up ridiculously early”  
“Severus tends to do that” Lucius said with a chuckle, “He’s always been that way”  
“Are you two spending the night?” Draco asked, normally they spent Christmas at Malfoy Manor but with the new baby Draco and Harry had asked to hold the Holiday at their home this year.  
“We’ll stay” Lucius said, “Your elves made the guest room up?” He asked curiously.  
“Yesterday” Draco confirmed, “See you in the morning” He added as Harry waved goodnight. 

-Moments of Happiness-

“Oomph” Draco gasped out as a rather solid weight landed on his chest and his silver eyes flew open in surprise.  
“It’s Christmas” A voice cried loudly and a second weight joined the first.  
“Mmph?” Harry mumbled unintelligibly from beside him.  
“Huh?” Draco groaned, “What?” He mumbled as he glanced at the clock next to his bedside and groaned loudly. “It’s half five in the morning” He whined as he glanced down at the twin blond heads which were nestled against him. Wrapping his arms around the pair he pulled them tight against his solid chest. “Shhhh” He soothed, “Sleep a bit more” He added though he was pretty much awake and he knew Harry was as well.  
“Dad” Orion gasped, “We can’t sleep more!” He added practically wiggling with excitement. Sirius’ cheeks were red and he was nodding in agreement with his brother.  
“Why not?” What’s so special about today?” Draco mused as he slowly began to sit up in bed. Glancing at Harry he winked playfully. “Is there something special about today Harry?”  
“I don’t believe so” Harry played along as he stretched and slowly got out of bed.  
“Daddy!” Sirius whined looking at Harry with beseeching eyes.  
Signing dramatically Harry looked at Draco.  
“I suppose we better get up love. These two seem to think there’s something special about today” A small cry from the adjoining room drew his attention and Harry went to collect Kale.  
“Hello little love” Harry’s soft voice echoed from the nursery, “Happy Christmas” 

Soon the entire family was gathered in the family room and the twins were completely floored.  
“I guess you two were good this year” Draco teased looking at the tree. Both boys fell to their knees in front of the tree hands twitching as they tried to keep from reaching for their gifts. Lucius and Narcissa were seated on the love seat with Draco in the easy chair, the couch was left free for Severus and Remus as Harry was seated on the floor in front of Draco with Kale carefully settled between his legs. 

“When are Uncle Sev and Uncle Remy getting here?” Sirius whined playfully.  
“Any minute I’m sure” Draco drawled as he called Mipsy and asked her to bring drinks for everyone. When the elf popped back with drinks for everyone she also announced the arrival of the missing family members.  
Once Remus and Severus were settled with hot chocolate and tea respectively, Harry gave the boys the okay to dive into their presents. 

Wrapping paper flew about the room as the boys tore into things and the adults followed at a much more sedate pace. Harry ignored his own pile of presents as he carefully grasped Kale’s little hands and helped his son open his presents. After a bit Draco moved to the floor and carefully took the baby from his husband and encouraged Harry to open his own gifts.

“Is this the new firebolt?” Orion cried suddenly as he stared at the broom resting amongst the ripped remains of paper.  
“Yes” Draco said with a smirk, “Only the best for my boys” He said smugly ignoring Harry’s muffled laughter.  
“I got one too” Sirius gasped as the two Quidditch lovers began exclaiming over their brooms.  
“Draco...” Harry sighed, his husband, though he no longer played Quidditch, was a coach now and had access to all the latest equipment.  
“Their Malfoy’s Harry” Was Draco’s amused response.  
“Potter-Malfoys” Harry corrected as he opened his own gifts, pausing after each one to thank the giver.  
“Malfoys” Severus said with a roll of his eyes as he nudged Remus playfully.  
“You’re just as bad as Draco and Lucius when it comes to your potions” Remus chide his lover with a grin. After many years of prodding Remus and Severus had finally gotten together.  
“Hush” Severus said with a smirk causing Remus to roll his eyes though he chuckled.  
The family continued to talk quietly and laugh as Orion and Sirius admired their new things though the brooms proved to their favoutites.  
Kale was squeaking and alternately waving or chewing on a soft plush dog he’d received from ‘Santa’. Draco had soon passed his son on to Remus who teased the baby by taking the toy and holding it just out of reach before letting him grab it again. 

-Moments of Happiness- 

Draco smiled at Harry as they settled Kale into his crib, carefully he turned on the quidditch mobile hanging above the sleepy baby’s head and him and Harry snuck out of the room.  
“I’d say his first Christmas was a smashing success” Draco said as he kissed Harry’s cheek as the pair made their way back to the family room and the rest of their family.  
“I’m so glad we taught your Father to use the camera” Harry said, “It was so nice of him to take the pictures today” He added happily.  
“He wanted you to enjoy Kale’s first Christmas” Draco said with a grin, “And he’s beginning to like muggle technology though he’d never admit it” He smirked. Harry just rolled his eyes, accepting a glass of wine from Mipsy as he entered the family room.  
“Did you two have a good day?” he asked the twins who were still awake though they were pretty exhausted from the fun filled day.  
“Yes” Orion said as he and Sirius moved apart from where they were sitting together so Harry could settle between them. “Thank you” Orion added as he cuddled against Harry, Sirius doing the same on Harry’s opposite side.  
“You guys didn’t mind sharing the day with Kale?” Harry asked worriedly, he didn’t want his sons to feel jealous of their little brother.  
“What? No of course not!” Sirius said, “Kale’s our little brother and we love him” He added sternly. Orion was nodding, he and Sirius loved Kale and they weren’t jealous of the baby at all. If anything they were ecstatic to have a little brother, Sirius especially since he hoped it would mean Orion stopped teasing him about being the ‘baby’ of the family.  
“Good” Harry breathed a sigh of relief and dropped a kiss on both their heads, caressing the blond hair for a moment. “Good”

Soon the twins had taken themselves off to bed but not before extracting promises from their parents to take them flying tomorrow. Severus and Remus had offered to babysit Kale so both Harry and Draco could take the twins flying.  
“Thank you” Harry said to Remus, “We really appreciate the offer” He added.  
“We don’t mind” Remus said with a chuckle, “We know you both want to take the twins flying and we’d love the opportunity to spend some time with Kale”  
“Just keep telling yourselves that when he’s refusing to go down for a nap tomorrow” Draco drawled playfully.  
“If he takes after Harry he’ll be easy” Remus said with a smile.  
“It’s if he takes after you we’ll be worried” Severus added with a smirk at his godson.  
“Hey!” Draco cried.  
“He’s right Draco, you weren’t the easiest baby” Narcissa admonished playfully. “Good thing the boys have some of Harry’s genetics” She added.  
“Mother!” Draco turned offended eyes on her though the corner of his mouth upturned as he fought a smile.  
“Don’t argue with me Draco it’s true, you weren’t the easiest baby. It didn’t help that every time you so much whimpered your Father would freak out, I don’t think he put you down for the first year of your life” She smiled fondly at her husband who had the grace to blush slightly.  
“You were just as bad” Lucius said ignoring Severus’ pointed snort.  
Harry watched the banter and smiled settling down comfortably next to his husband, sighing happily as Draco’s arm wrapped around his shoulder comfortably without missing a beat. It had truly been a wonderful Christmas. Eyes closing without his consent, Harry fell into a comfortable doze, wine glass slipping precariously in his hand though Draco was quick to pluck it away.  
“Happy Christmas Harry” He said softly kissing his husband’s head before resuming his conversation with the others. 

The End

 

*Excerpt from ‘T’was The Night Before Christmas’ by Clement Clark Moore

Meaning of Kale’s name(s):  
Kale: Moon orbiting Jupiter  
Pallas: Family of Asteroids.


End file.
